1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture. More particularly, the invention concerns a chair construction having novel means for connecting of the molded plastic seat and back portions of the chair to a uniquely configured tubular supporting frame.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is a growing demand for rugged, yet comfortable and attractive utility chairs of the type used in schools, auditoriums, convention centers, hotels and the like. These types of chairs are subjected to continuous and rigorous use and the impact loads frequently imposed on the chairs can often damage or destroy the structural integrity of the chairs rendering them unsafe for use. Because the prior art chairs are primarily designed for durability and cost effectiveness, the chairs are typically uncomfortable and usually quite unattractive.
With respect to the structural aspects of the prior art chairs, a particular problem exists in the manner in which the chair seat and back portions of the chair are affixed to the frame portion. As a general rule, this fixation is accomplished using rivets, screws or like connectors which, during use, have a using rivets, screws or like connectors which, during use, have a tendency to become loosened or structurally damaged. When the seat and back portions of the utility chair are formed from a moldable plastic, the plastic on occasion, fails in the area of the connectors causing the seat or back elements to loosen or become separated from the structural frame.
The thrust of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art utility chairs as discussed in the preceding paragraphs by providing a uniquely constructed, highly attractive, comfortable and durable utility chair. More particularly, the invention is directed to providing a utility chair in which the seat and back portions are connected to the structural frame in a highly novel manner which permits easy and straight forward fabrication and assembly of the chair at relatively low cost.
A generally typical prior art utility chair is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,653 issued to Rowland. The Rowland chair is a stacking chair having a bent rod structural support frame and a separate seat and back portions which are interconnected with the supporting frame in a traditional fashion.
Another somewhat similar prior art chair construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,300 issued to Cowen. The Cowen chair construction comprises a tubular steel support frame onto which a molded plastic shell is interconnected. The integrally molded plastic shell provides a curved back rest member, and a integrally formed seat member. The chair is supported on substantially "U" shaped tubular leg members which are secured to the molded shell by metal brackets and conventional fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,958 issued to Wright, discloses another common type of prior art desk chair construction. The Wright chair includes a tubular steel support frame to which seat and back portions are interconnected by rivets. A tablet arm, which includes a generally horizontally disposed tablet, is connected to one side of the tubular frame construction and extends upwardly from the seat portion of the chair.